In a variety of applications, food and non-food sources may need to be tested for microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, viruses, fungi, spores, etc.) and/or other analytes of interest (e.g., toxins, allergens, hormones, etc.). For example, foods grown, purchased and consumed by the general population may contain or acquire microorganisms or other analytes, which can flourish or grow as a function of the environment in which they are located. This growth may lead to accelerated spoilage of the food product or to the proliferation of pathogenic organisms, which may produce toxins or multiply to infective doses. By way of further example, a variety of analytical methods can be performed on samples of non-food sources (e.g., groundwater, urine, etc.) to determine if the sample contains a particular analyte. For example, groundwater can be tested for a microorganism or a chemical toxin; and urine can be tested for a variety of diagnostic indicators to enable a diagnosis (e.g., diabetes, pregnancy, etc.).